


post s6 sheith

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: i wrote myself some cheesy, CHEESY sheith. i couldn't stop smiling





	1. Chapter 1

Keith is mumbling in his sleep again. It wakes him up, like it always has, since they were boys in the garrison. Shiro, eyes closed, rolls over and reaches out awkwardly. Keith slaps his hand away, and when he lets out a shaky ‘please Shiro, don’t’ he recoils, blood cold.

But he can’t leave him like this.

“Keith.” He mumbles. Shiro clears his throat and tries again. “Keith!”

“Shiro...why…”

“Keith!” His hand reaches out and Shiro puts his face against it, staying still while he feels around.

“Shiro?”

“I’m here. It’s me.”

Keith opens his eyes, blinking until he can focus on his lover’s face. “Shiro.” He slides his hand from Shiro’s face down to his bicep, just above where he’s severed his metal arm.

“You okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

Keith grins, bashful. “I uh, I dreamt you ate my leftovers.” He sits up, the shoulder of Shiro’s old, faded Galaxy Garrison shirt slipping from his shoulder.

His inner thighs are still bruised from their fight, and Shiro traces the outline of one.

“What leftovers were they?”

“Spaghetti.” Keith moves his leg so he can finish the outline and the soft head of his cock peeks out from beneath the fabric.

“Mmm. I love spaghetti.”

“That’s just what you said in the dream.”

“Yeah? What happened next?” Shiro sits up, watches the way Keith swallows as he muscles move.

“I woke up. But I’m sure dream Shiro would have offered to make up for it.”

“Aren’t I dream Shiro?”

Keith sighs fondly. “Yeah.”

He takes Keith's face in his hand, rubs his thumb over the scar he'd left.

“I'm sorry.” Shiro murmurs, and he's not sure if he's apologising for eating imaginary spaghetti or for dying a little or for the harm this body inflicted upon him.

Shiro kisses the tip of the scar and waits to see if Keith wants to kiss him.

He does. Keith always does. He kisses Shiro, nibbles and lick at his lower lip until he opens up for him.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asks.

Keith climbs into his lap, as sweetly as he always does. He lifts his shirt so he can rub himself against the firm muscles. He does the same for Shiro, pulling him out of his shorts and letting him rub against the soft bruised flesh of his thighs.

“This doesn’t hurt?” He breathes against his neck, arm wrapped around Keith’s waist and the stump brushing over his side like it’s trying to hold him too.

Keith holds him tighter, tight enough for the both of them. 

 

After Shiro’s wiped them them clean with the GG shirt, he lets Keith settle down on his chest.

“Are you sure I’m not too heavy now?”

He is a little heavy, if Shiro is honest. But it’s comforting. Like Keith is holding his lost spirit down in this wayward body.

“I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dog's totally named yorak

“So, you’re two years older now?” Shiro asks him in the morning.

“Yeah.” He answers sleepily, mumbled into his side.

“What did you even do for two years?”

“Got to know Krolia, finally got Yorak to fetch, ate a lot of bizarre stuff.” Keith yawns, props his chin on his chest. “You know, I think I miss the scars.”

“I’m sure I’ll pick up new ones for you to kiss.”

“Maybe don’t? I like this.” Keith trails his hand down his chest, coming to rest on his hip bone.

“Aw Keith, it’s so early.”

“Someone doesn’t seem to think that.”

“You know I hate it when you refer to my dick as a separate person.” Shiro complains, even as he situates himself between his lover’s thighs.

“That’s why I do it.”

Shiro hesitates when he looks down at Keith's naked body. There are bruises on his ribs, hand shaped marks on his arms and ankles where Kuron had thrown him around. He's got bruises all the way up his inner thighs, blood pooling out from the broken vessels beneath. Shiro can't wait for them to fade and leave makes that are truly his own, to suck little love bites as he makes his way forward. And though he's taller, he's skinnier than before, bones apparent where they'd previously been covered by fat and muscle. 

“You okay? Need to stop?” Keith is holding the lube, lid open and poised to slick his fingers. 

Shiro shakes his head. “I want to make you feel good.”

“This isn't some weird guilty thing, is it?”

“Does my dick look like it feels guilty?”

Keith huffs out a laugh. “Admittedly, no.”

“Alrighty then.” Shiro holds out his hand for lube. “Wait, so has it been two years since you got fucked?”

“Yeah.”

“That must have been lonely.” He says, voice low, as he awkwardly slicks his fingers. “Did you touch yourself?”

Keith turns red. “When I could. There wasn't much privacy though.”

“So you didn't get to touch yourself here?” Shiro's fingers skate along the cleft. 

He shakes his head. “Com’on Shiro. I don't want to wait another two years for it.”

“Ssh, baby. It's okay. I'm here, you're here, we have time.” 

Shiro's finger breaches him carefully and he gasps.

“So what did you think about?”

“Huh?”

“When you touched yourself.”

“Shiro…”

“Tell me.”

Keith’s dick leaks at his tone. “I wanted you there with me. I wanted you to push my face into the ground and fuck my ass with nothing but your spit for lube.”

Shiro blinks.

“Too much?”

Shiro leans down to kiss him, fingers flexing and plunging into his ass. “It’s perfect. That’s the first thing I’m doing when we get back to Earth.” He tries to straighten up but falters and falls forward against the pillow.

“Shiro?”

“I forgot. I can’t get up with my hand busy.”

“Oh my god.”

“I know, I know. Just push me back up.”

“You're so heavy.” Keith complains as he pushes him upright.

“You don't mind when I've got my dick in you.”

“I don't mind anything then.”

“Good, cause I'm coming back down in a minute.” Shiro holds his cock in his sticky hand, sinks the tip into his boyfriend.

“Shiro…”

“How's it feel, baby?” He leans down, rests his weigh on his remaining arm. He kisses Keith's cheek, nuzzles the side of his face as he keeps pushing in.

“It feels so much better…”

“Than what?”

“Than anything.” Keith opens his eyes, briefly, blearily, to look up at him. “I don't want to forget how you feel again.” He wraps an arm beneath Shiro’s stump, the other around his waist. 

He wants it hard, and Shiro's mind clouds at the thought. It's been a while for him, but nowhere near as long as it has for Keith, and he can still clearly recall the feeling. And the sight, the sound, the smell of sex-sweaty Keith. Shiro grinds against him so he can feel his dick against his insides, ready to pleasure him.

But Keith winces at the pressure on his thighs.

“Shiro… Harder.” He sighs, turning his head to the side to expose his neck. 

There are long bruises where Kuron had seized his throat in his metal hand.

“Please.”

Shiro shuffles back awkwardly, grabbing at his stump as if he has to hold it down.

“I uh-I don't think this position will work for me. My arm…”

Keith makes a face at the poor excuse, but let's it go. “Okay. Would you prefer if I went on top?”

“Yes please.”

He lays down, let's Keith crawl over him. It puts all of his body, his bruises, on display but it's better. Keith will have the advantage if he snaps. He lays his hand on the pale outside of Keith's thigh and his stump moves like it's trying to do the same.

“That better?”

Shiro nods. It takes a conscious effort to keep from from gripping Keith's thigh as he reaches but for his cock, presses the head along hidden flesh until it sinks into his hole. Then he pauses, waits until Shiro tilts his head in question. 

Keith slams his ass down, crying out at the force inflicted on his thighs. 

“Baby?” Shiro says softly, reaching out to touch his face. “Be gentle with yourself.”

Shaking his head, Keith sucks his fingers into his mouth. He rises slowly before he drops again, muffles himself on his fingers. He whimpers at the feeling of his damaged skin hitting Shiro’s, desperate enough to hurt himself to sate his desire. And Shiro, Shiro curses himself, because he likes it. He feels wanted, and the sounds his lover is making make his spine itch. His feet scramble at the sheets until he finds the purchase he needs and thrusts up into him.

“Oh my God, Shiro.”

“You like that?”

Keith nods. He’s clutching helplessly at Shiro’s arm, head tipped back and bobbing with his movements. Shiro pulls his hand away, trails it along the length of his cock.

“What do you want me to touch? Your thighs or your dick?”

“Uh, my-my thighs?”

Shiro presses his thumb over one of the darkest patches and Keith comes. He hunches forward over Shiro’s chest, hands braced on his stomach and shoulders shaking. Shiro stops moving, rubs little circles in his skin with his thumb as his hole spasms around him.

“Phew!” Keith sighs after several moments. “Excellent dick as always dude.”

“Glad you like it.”

Keith gives him a quick kiss before he starts moving again, finding a half forgotten rhythm.

“Looks like you remembered something.”

“I didn’t remember. It’s muscle memory.”

“You didn’t ride me that often.”

“Shush.”

Shiro grins, and he can’t help but lean down to kiss him. They’re still kissing when he comes, and Keith likes to think that this way, he’ll remember the sounds forever, carried safely in his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u ever think that like...voltron is basically a really big jaeger. just a massive, unprecedented, five person jaeger


End file.
